New Journey: Han Purple trailer
by Team NovaStorm
Summary: "A hero doesn't fight for himself but for the sake of others even if he has to risk his life for them." - HS." Wise words of the H in our team. Read a part of his life to find out who he really is.


**Han Purple Trailer**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY.**

 **T** ojiru Yujin

 **H**

 **N**

 **D**

 **"** _A hero doesn't fight for himself but for the sake of others even if he has to risk his life for them." - HS_

"Dammit. I'm so bored right now." Stated a young man who looked around 17 years old he wore a purple long coat with a white shirt underneath with black jeans and blue sneakers and glasses short black hair and blue eyes his most notable feature was the fox ears on his head.

"Can something come out and just end this boredom." He suddenly heard a loud scream he looks around and sees a pack of Beowolves chasing two kids.

He then pulls out a staff with the kanji for angel on it as Beowolf then jumps out and tries to tackle the kids he hits the Beowolf in the head knocking it aside as more Beowolves come out around 11 or so if he counted right.

"You kids stay behind that tree." The kids then nod at him and runs to the tree. "Well let's get this show on road." 2 Beowolves then rush at him his staff suddenly turns into a bow and he fires arrows at them with hitting both in the head enraging the rest.

He ducks under a claw swipe from one then backflips away he switches the bow into staff mode and and activates the hidden blades at the end of the staff and stabs one before he can remove his staff he was launched back into a tree by one of the Beowolves .

Observing it he then finds out it was an Alpha Beowolves he then pulls out two tonfas one white with the kanji for dream and one black with the kanji for nightmare. 5 other Beowolves then run at him the tonfas then turn into pistols and he starts shooting at the ones rushing at him killing 4 of them.

The last one pounces at him as the black tonfa/gun turns into a sword and stabs the sword into the Beowolf's head killing it the he then turns the white tonfa/gun into a shield blocking a sneak attack from a Beowolf behind him then stabbing it between the eyes.

He then turns to the Alpha Beowolf then looks at his staff he then rushes for his staff grabs it and rolls away just before the Alpha tries to jump on him he then turns the staff into bow form and shooting an arrow without a tip on it.

As the arrow hits the back of the Alpha it then turns into a net trapping it he then walks in front of it and drops an explosive arrow and walks away just as the arrow explodes.

"Well that was fun." He exclaims.

The last Beowolf, intimidated, left but Shinsei would not let even one get away. Just as he was about to follow it, he was called by someone.

"Hey mister." Is what he hears and when he turns around to find out it was the two kids calling home.

"Thank you for saving us." The taller one of the kids say.

He then responds. "No problem kid."

As he sees the kids start running back to their home town, he turns to leave and find the Grimm. He runs to the direction the Beowolf went and after a few minutes of running, he found it and the rest of its pack. Shinsei jumps to a branch to clearly see a large amount of Beowolves. Before he can be sure that he could handle them, he senses something from behind.

He turns and sees a Beowolf that lunges at him. He jumps and grab its neck and shoot several times at its chest using Yume **(AN: The white tonfa is called Yume and the black is called Akuma)** The Beowolf's momentum pushed him to be seen by the other Beowolves. Seeing that he is spotted, he grabs an arrow loaded with fire dust, stabs the Beowolf he was holding and with impressive strength, turns and throws it at the other Beowolves.

When it hit the others the fire dust exploded, making a explosion that killed a few Beowolves. He lands and brings out more dust arrows as the Beowolves start to run at him. He aims and fire, each shot either killing, freezing, push back or electrify Beowolves. He continues this till they are near and turns Tenshi **(AN: the bow/staff with the kanji of angel)** to its staff form.

Activating the hidden blades on Tenshi he thrusts it backwards stabbing a Beowolves and starts slashing at the ones rushing at him. A loud screech then came from behind the him causing the Beowolves to run turning around he sees 2 Deathstalker. Dodging both pincers he slides under one cutting of the legs and drops an arrow full of Fire dust burning the Deathstalker.

Dodging another strike from the last Deathstalker he then puts away Tenshi and pulls out Yume and Akuma turning them into shield and sword form. As if he knew where the attacks come from he blocks a strike from the pincer and parries a claw strike. Cutting of one of the claws then stabbing it in the eyes he jumps back and turns Akuma into pistol form and shoots a bullet filled with explosive dust blowing the Deathstalker up.

He then smirks and says "Well that was a blast", after saying that he pulls out his scroll and plays a drum sound.

His scroll then starts ringing. He then looks at who was calling then paled drastically it was a creature so fierce it made Grimm run away in fear it was… His mom.

"Hey mom." He said nervously.

"Shinsei Hono, don't you 'hey mom' me! Where are you?! It's late out, you were supposed to be back 30 minutes ago!"

The young man identified as Shinsei then says. "I was savin-". Before he can even finish his mom then says.

"I don't care, you get back here right now." She exclaims.

He sighs silently, as he sadly walked to where his house is as he said. "Ok mom."

Just after putting his scroll in his pocket he thought bitterly _,"Hell has no wrath like a woman's scorn."_

As he walks through the gates of his home, he looks at his house it was a Japanese styled home with a Sakura tree in front and a small lake with some koi fish next to the tree.

All in all, Shinsei likes the peaceful and soothing nature of the place. He then removes his shoes and enters and ducks under a paperweight that his mom threw at him. He looks at his mom she was a woman named Kiyomi, who had long black hair just under her neck red eyes and fox ears she was wearing a red kimono with flowers.

"Where were you you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" She exclaims.

So much for peaceful.

"I was out in the forest saving some kids mom." He answers.

"Shinsei, I told you you can't go out there and risk your life like that! Go to your room." She shouts at him.

"Dad would have done it." Shinsei mutters as he walks to his room.

His mother hears what he said and sighs "Kaen, if you were only here now." She says then walks to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Shinsei then walks past a room with a sign hanging saying Kagami's Room. Shinsei walks in and looks at the person sitting on the bed. This was Kagami Hono, Shinsei's younger brother, he was 7 years old wearing shorts and a red shirt with a fox on it on his lap was an orange fox named Daichi.

"Hey Kagami how's my little brother" Shinsei asks Kagami with a warm smile on his face. Kagami looks at Shinsei and a smile appears on his face. Kagami then gets off his bed with Daichi and hugs Shinsei.

"Nii-chan your back." Kagami says with a wide smile.

"So how have you been Kagami?" Shinsei asks with a warm smile.

"Fine Nii-chan." He answers with a smile. He then gains a small frown. Shinsei seeing the frown he asks. "Kagami, what's with the frown?" He asked worriedly. Kagami turns towards him and asks him a question that surprises him. "Nii-chan, what was dad like." Shinsei then gains a sad smile and looks down. "He was the best dad we could ask for. He cared for us so much." Shinsei then pulls out a small picture from his coat. It showed a 10 year old Shinsei smiling at the camera a younger looking Kiyomi with a baby in her hand and a man who has Fox ears with black hair and blue eyes he wore a long red open coat a white shirt and blue jeans and white shoes his hand was on Shinsei's shoulder and smiling.

"As you can see the baby Mom is holding is you, that's me and that's dad." Shinsei says to Kagami.

"Cool! Hey Nii-chan, what was his name?" kagami asks him.

"Dad's name was Kaen. He was a retired hunter, his weapon was known as Striking Flame, it was claws on each of his hand that used fire dust to set the claws on fire. He could also shoot the blades to make them grappling hooks." Shinsei answers him.

"Those sound amazing." Kagami said with an amazed expression on his then smiles. "Yeah they are anyways enough about that what's this news about you going to signal soon?" Shinsei asks Kagami with a smile. "Yup! i'm going to signal and make the weapon of my dreams." Kagami answers him with a grin

Shinsei then smirks. "Oh yeah, your dream weapon boots that can shoot out elemental dust in waves right." Shinsei asks him

" Um yeah that's my dream weapon, why?" Kagami asks Shinsei.

Shinsei then smirks and pulls out two metallic boots with 4 slots on the sides and 2 bladed wheels on each side. Kagami then looks at him then at the boots "Nii-chan are those what i think they are?" Kagami asks him with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes they are Kagami." Shinsei answers him with a smile. "Why don't you try them on?" He asks Kagami. "Really Nii-chan." Kagami asks with a smile. Shinsei then helps Kagami put on the boots. "So how do they feel?" Shinsei questions Kagami who responds back with. "They feel amazing Nii-chan." "Those are Mom's gift to you for getting into Signal this is mine." Shinsei then pulls out two metallic gauntlets with 4 slots on the side, a belt with eight slots and an ear piece.

"What are these Nii-chan?" Kagami asks Shinsei. "The belts are where you can store your dust the gauntlets are for your hand to hand they produce stingers as well and the earpiece is a mask for your face." Shinsei answers him. Kagami then looks at him with a huge smile "Thanks Nii-chan." Shinsei just smiles at him and gives him a noogie. Kagami just smiles and laughs. '' Hey Nii-chan what's semblance?'' Kagami asks. "My semblance is to be able to predict my enemies next move.'' He answers. "Anyways time for you to sleep." "Yes Nii-chan" Kagami then climbs onto the bed with Daichi and sleeps.

Shinsei then walks to his room when he opens the door he sees his mom. "Hey mom whats up?" He asks she then pulls out a letter "This is for you." She then hands him a letter skimming through it he then starts smiling. "Is this?" he asks "Yes it is you leave for beacon tomorrow.'' She responds he then hugs her and starts to pack.

 **The End**

 **Team**

 **T** ojiru Yujin

 **H** ono Shinsei

 **N**

 **D**


End file.
